Essa boneca tem manual!
by Keith-chan
Summary: Songfic de aniversário para a Tii-chan. XD Ela espera que ele 'veja' o quanto ela é diferente das outras... espera que ele descubra o seu 'manual'.


Oiew!

Bom...essa é uma songfic bem pequena que eu fiz de aniversário para a minha amiga a Tii-chan!

PARABÉNS AMIGA!! E que bom que o seu niver foi 'sucesso'! .

Vamos aos devidos créditos... Comos todos sabem...Inuyasha não me pertence, então...todos os devidos créditos a essa autora maravilhosa!!

A música que está na fic é "Essa boneca tem manual" da Vanessa da Mata!

Espero que gostem!! Boa leitura!!

--

"Essa boneca tem manual!"

Lá estava ela, andando de forma imponente, como se não tivesse nada a temer. Seu quadril subia e descia em uma dança hipnotizadora. Seus cabelos ao vento levavam seu cheiro forte de canela pelo ar, invadindo suas narinas e o fazendo sonhar alto com aquela jovem a sua frente.

Como todos os dias, depois da aula o casal de amigos e vizinhos voltava junto da escola. Ele, ultimamente, andava muito pensativo durante esse caminho de casa, muito 'sonhador'. E não era bom quando o rapaz se desligava do mundo real e passava a entrar em seu próprio mundo , que era –diga-se de passagem – um tanto impróprio , até mesmo para um garoto da idade dele.

Foi pensando naquelas curvam bem desenhadas, nos cabelos e pele macia, os quais muitas vezes dava leves toques, enquanto seu corpo gritava por uma aproximação maior que o jovem rapaz de apenas 15 anos se deixava ficar para trás.

Em um momento qualquer, a jovem finalmente percebeu a ausência do amigo e parou subitamente no meio do caminho, sem qualquer aviso e se virou para trás.

-Vamos Miro-kun... ande mais rápido! –Disse ela com um sorriso encantador.

Miroku piscou algumas vezes, buscando com isso voltar a realidade. A jovem ainda o olhava desconfiada, conhecia muito bem o amigo de infância e vizinho, para saber o que –provavelmente – ele estaria pensando. Miroku lhe sorriu em resposta e começou a andar mais rápido para , mais uma vez ficar ao lado da menina-mulher que era sua colega de classe.

"_Ela só me faz um cafuné_

_E depois me olha com vontade"_

Depois de alguns minutos relembrando os acontecimentos engraçados do dia eles pararam a frente de uma grande casa, a qual só era possível ver o segundo andar. A propriedade era grande , porém cercada de muitas árvores. Tinha um estilo antigo e era herança de gerações. A casa principal tinha a cor do céu sem nuvens, em um dia de verão. Ao lado desta, um pouco mais afastado, se tinha um dojô. O pai da jovem era o senseii (1) do dojô. Miroku só sabia da existência do dojô porque já entrara naquela propriedade milhares de vezes. Pois aos olhos de quem passava na rua , era um tanto difícil de se ver o que se tinha além da casa principal, devido as árvores de cerejeira e muitas outras.

"_Sua casa é azul e verde_

_Cercada de grandes árvores"_

A casa da frente, era a do rapaz. Uma casa normal, em estilo moderno. Sango se virou , quando chegou à porta de sua casa, esperando o costumeiro 'até amanhã' do amigo. Ultimamente esses momentos estavam se tornando um tanto irritantes. Miroku se aproximou dela e lhe deu dois beijinhos no rosto. Sango sentiu seu coração ter um leve descompasso e sorriu para o amigo. Mas logo seu sorriso se transformou em raiva e mágoa.

POW

-HEITAI! –Gritou Sango irritada. Suas mãos ardiam e Miroku alisava o rosto com um sorriso meio bobo nos lábios.

-Haa Sangozinha... me desculpe! Você sabe... eu não consegui me conter! –Dizia ele alisando o rosto. Já fazia alguns meses – cerca de oito ou nove – que aquela cena se tornara algo 'normal'.

-Como todas as outras vezes... e não me chame de Sangozinha! –Disse Sango ainda irritada. Doía quando o rapaz a chamava pelo apelido carinhoso e fazia aquela carinha de bobo enquanto ela tentava manter sua irritação nos níveis mais altos possíveis.

Ao ouvir aquilo o rapaz parou sua encanação e a olhou sério. Todas as vezes era a mesma coisa, as mesmas brigas, pelo mesmo motivo, o mesmo tapa, as mesmas palavras...

-Porque não?! –Disse ele respirando fundo. Não entendia Sango! –Sabe que eu gosto de você... gosto de verdade! Então porque insiste em me afastar? Em manter nossa relação apenas na 'amizade'?

Geralmente era nesse momento que Sango se enfurecia ou se magoava de mais para dizer mais alguma coisa e ia para casa. Mas nesse dia, sua língua tinha sido mais rápida que os pensamentos da jovem e ela rebateu aquela pergunta que Miroku a fazia a tanto tempo , sem respostas até agora.

"_Nos segredos dela se aposta viu?_

_Nos cabelos dela não se toca ouviu?_

_Eles são de nuvem ou bom- bril?_

_Eles são ousados ou só seus?"_

-se é assim... você gosta de metade da vizinhança e da escola inteira! - Disse ela. -Se gosta tanto de mim como diz, porque você 'insiste' em sair com 'elas'? –Dizia Sango se referindo as muitas meninas as quais Miroku costumava sair. Seu rosto estava vermelho e sua irritação agora passava a ser mágoa.

Mesmo com seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas ela sustentou o olhar surpreso do vizinho e amado. O rapaz deixou passar por seus lábios um sorriso rápido. Um sorriso de tristeza, mostrando o quão perdido ele estava se sentindo.

-'Elas' não são nada para mim! São apenas diversão... voce 'sabe' disso! O que quer que eu faça Sangozinha?! –Disse ele se aproximando , mas a jovem recuou a mesma quantidade de passos. – Que eu pare o meu mundo para esperar que você se decida? –Disse ele desistindo da aproximação.

-Não Miroku... –Disse Sango contendo as lágrimas. Não ousaria derramar um único vestígio de fraqueza , na presença dele. – Quero que abra os olhos e perceba o que tem a sua frente! –Disse ela ríspida, virando-se e entrando em casa.

Miroku ficou alguns minutos ali parado, olhando o portão, como se ainda a visse por lá. Respirou fundo. Não entendia Sango... definitivamente, não a entendia!

"_Essa boneca tem manual?_

_Essa boneca tem manual!_

_Tem , tem , tem , tem..."_

Já havia se passado uma semana desde a pequena briga dos amigos e vizinhos. Ela passara quatro dias se escondendo do rapaz, ia e voltava sozinha da casa para a escola e da escola para casa. Não colocava o pé fora de casa , com medo de encontra-lo pelas ruas da vizinhança. Passava as tardes no peitoril da janela de seu quarto, que dava diretamente para a frente da casa dele. Kirara – sua gatinha de estimação – era uma companhia constante nesses momentos, além de seu diário. Ela já não era uma menininha e já não escrevia bobeiras em seu diário como "Querido diário... meu dia foi...". Seu diário era um confidente importante, onde ela depositava todos os seus sentimentos que ficavam resguardados dentro de si. Muitas vezes expressava esses sentimentos em forma de poesias ou em palavras dispersas por uma folha, algo muito sem nexo , mas que quando ela lia, fazia absoluto sentido. Ali , ela viu o fim de semana chegar e a cada noite Miroku sair com uma menina diferente. Seu semblante era sorridente e alegre para as jovens que batiam na porta de sua casa. O semblante dela, era tristeza líquida na sua mais pura magnitude.

"_Mas é que ela mora na janela _

_Junto ao seu gato e um mistério _

_Desenha um rabisco no caderno _

_Espia um belo eterno?"_

Constantemente ela se pegava fazendo bobas comparações com as meninas as quais sabia que Miroku já tinha saído. Não podia negar que o rapaz tinha bom gosto, eram todas muito bonitas e isso a deixava triste. Sango se achava tão sem graça... não tinha longos e brilhantes cabelos ondulados e loiros como a moça que naquela tarde acompanhava Miroku. Muito menos tinha seios tão fartos. Admitia que tinha um corpo mais ou menos... devido ao seu treinamento com seu pai, tinha pernas bem definidas e um corpo nada mal, porém ainda achava que sua cintura era quase inexistente e seus seios muito pequenos. Seus cabelos eram longos, verdade, mas andavam presos em um alto rabo de cavalo. Talvez a perda da mãe , quando muito pequena, fizera Sango não ser tão vaidosa. Quem a ajudava nesses assuntos era a amiga , Kagome, mas mesmo com a ajuda da amiga de infância , Sango não se imaginava tão provocantemente vestida como a jovem que tinha a cintura entrelaçada nos braços de Miroku , enquanto iam andando em direção ao carro. Suspirou desanimada, jamais se vestiria como ela!As roupas daquela menina não eram dignas de uma menina que se dê ao respeito.

"_Que será que ela vê naquela TV _

_feita de pau amarelo? _

_Viaja estudando o espaço _

_No seu vestidinho de morango?"_

Antes de entrar no carro, Miroku lançou seu olhar para a casa a sua frente, mais exatamente na 2 janela da direita para a esquerda do segundo andar. Lá estava ela, o observando... o observando sair com outras. Sorriu , um sorriso diferente daquele que ele dava automaticamente a todos. Um sorriso um tanto triste , direcionado a sua vizinha. Por mais que tentasse, a ela , ele não conseguia sorrir com tamanha falsidade, como fazia com as outras. Sua relação com Sango sempre fora muito além de 'vizinhos' ou 'colegas de sala'. Não sabia explicar ao certo, mas sempre se sentira atraído por ela, mas tinha medo...medo de acontecer com Sango o que acontece com todas as outras moças com que sai. Ele também se sente atraído por elas, uma atração menor que a que sente por Sango... mas continua sendo uma atração. E quando sai com as mulheres, que prova de seu beijo e seu gosto, à atração simplesmente some, como se aquilo não fosse o que ele procura. Inuyasha – uma grande amigo – uma vez tentara explicar essa mania de Miroku ser tão 'galinha' e sair com todas as mulheres que achava bonita.

" Você está procurando aquela com que se identifique... mas pelo visto, ainda não achou!" – Dizia o amigo sempre que Miroku reclama não entender porque não tinha dado certo com a nova garota que sairá. Depois que começou a namorar, Inuyasha andava com um papo meio estranho de "identificar-se" com o beijo, como se fosse algo esperado a vida toda. Miroku por sua vez, só fazia gargalhar dos comentários do amigo...realmente , o amor muda as pessoas.

A moça dentro do carro chamou por ele e ele balançou a cabeça, tentando voltar a realidade. Lançou um último olhar a moça que o espiava da janela e ela lhe lançou um sorriso franco, tão triste quanto o que ele tinha lhe lançado minutos atrás. Não foi capaz de sorrir , então apenas balançou as mãos no ar, em um sinal de despedida e entrou no carro e deu partida.

"_Na insistência da imaginação. _

_Pobre coração, pobre coração_

_tum tum tum tum _

_Démarrer démarrer"_

O começo da semana veio com uma rapidez incrível. Na sala de aula, alunos do segundo ano estavam tendo a terceira aula do dia, a de matemática. Não era a matéria preferida de grande parte da turma, e o momento mais adequado para se conversar baixinho, aos cochichos e rabiscos em pedaços de papel que nesse momento se tornavam tão 'valiosos'.

-/Ainda não entendo... se você gosta dele, e sabe que ele gosta de você, então qual a demora em ficarem juntos?! / -Questionava Kagome pela 7º vez em menos de 20 minutos. A jovem desistira de resolver o problema que o professor passara. Sua mente não a deixava pensar em outra coisa além do que Sango lhe contara.

-/ Não posso ficar com Miroku enquanto ele pensa que eu sou como essa...essas.../ -Dizia Sango buscando uma palavra não muito baixa para se referir as garotas que Miroku saia.

-/ 'Desqualificadas'?/ -Disse Kagome tentando ajudar a amiga.

-/ Sim...sim... Não posso ficar com Miroku enquanto ele pensar que sou como todas essas garotas que ele sai. Será que ele não percebe que sou diferente?! Nos conhecemos tão bem e a tanto tempo que as vezes tenho medo que ele perceba o quanto gosto dele... / -Revelava Sango também desistindo de resolver o problema complicado que o professor passara.

-/ E se ele descobrisse... seria tão ruim assim?/ -Questionou Kagome pensativa. -/ O que quer realmente dele?!/

-/Não sei.. não sei se seria ruim ele descobrir... não sei ao certo o que quero dele... Apenas espero que ele me 'entenda'. Que ele me 'enxergue' como sou! Uma menina que tem sentimentos fortes por ele... e não , apenas mais uma para que ele não passe a noite sozinho./

"_Essa boneca tem manual?_

_Essa boneca tem manual!_

_Tem , tem , tem , tem..."_

O intervalo finalmente tocou e o grupo de amigos foi para fora da sala. Geralmente comiam no terraço da escola, era mais tranqüilo lá. Só não era tranqüilo se chegar lá. Por onde passavam eram-se feitos comentários quanto as pessoas do grupo. Inuyasha, sempre muito ciumento, pegava de imediato a mão de Kagome e olhava de forma mortífera para os meninos que ousassem comentar da beleza de sua namorada de forma grossa como "nossa...como ela é gostosa!". Sango simplesmente baixava os olhos quando passava perto de uma rodinha de meninos que faziam comentários semelhantes em baixo tom, mas suficientemente alto para que ela os ouvisse. Muitos faziam convites toscos como "E então gatinha...que tal darmos umas voltinhas no shopping depois da aula?", mas Sango não prestava muita atenção a isso. Era melhor assim, esse tipo de comentário a irritava profundamente. Odiava essas cantadas baratas que lhe eram lançadas. Miroku por sua vez fazia sucesso ao passar perto das meninas que abafavam risinhos mal contidos e lhe acenavam envergonhadas, enquanto ele piscava e mandava beijinhos de forma galanteadora. Mas os rapaz não gostavam muito de Miroku. Muito tinha profunda raiva do rapaz, pois ele já sairá com as meninas que muitos ali gostavam como se não fosse nada de mais.

"_Os homens odeiam _

_As mulheres adoram _

_Onde esse moço passa,_

_elas choram"_

Um dos rapazes fez um comentário particularmente grosso em relação a Sango , enquanto esta estava um pouco afastada de Kagome e Inuyasha que iam na frente. Sango pegava seu lanche quando o rapaz a sua frente olhou para ela de forma desejosa e comentou com o amigo alto.

-Ela até parece uma bonequinha envergonhada e emburrada assim... Mas deixa ela passar a noite comigo pra ver se essa bonequinha não vira uma 'mulherzinha'!– Dizia ele olhando Sango enquanto falava com o amigo que lançou um rápido olhar a jovem e sorriu.

Sango se controlou, respirando fundo. O que queria no momento era dar um belo soco na cara do rapaz que ria dela e outro na cara do amigo, por concordar com aquelas idiotices, mas sabia que não podia usar suas habilidades para brigas de rua. Seu pai a repreenderia muito se o fizesse. Antes que tivesse se controlado por completo uma mão certeira e pesada foi em direção ao rosto do rapaz que tinha feito a 'piadinha' com Sango. Ele caiu no chão surpreso , olhando para ela. Esta por sua vez, demorou um pouco para entender o que se tinha passado. Tinha batido nele , sem nem ao menos perceber? Olhou para suas duas mãos e constatou que elas seguravam a bandeja de comida firmemente. Se não fora ela que batera no rapaz...quem fora?!

"_O assunto é ele,_

_o tesouro é dele _

_Onde esse moço passa,_

_elas choram"_

- Se você abria a sua maldita boca para falar mais uma vez da Sango dessa forma, vou garantir que nunca mais abra a boca! –Disse uma voz grave atrás da jovem.

Sango não precisava virar-se para saber quem era, conhecia aquela voz muito bem. Seus coração acelerou. O jovem pegou-lhe pelo braço e a arrastou para fora do salão, indo em direção as escadas que levavam ao terraço.

-Vamos Sango... não quero que fique perto desse idiota! –Se explicou, antes de leva-la de lá.

Sango estava surpresa. Miroku nunca tinha a defendido dos comentários dos rapaz de forma tão 'bruta'. Geralmente ele ficava enfezado e fechava a cara o dia todo, quando ouvia alguém fazendo elogios a Sango e a situação piorava quando Sango mostrava gostar dos elogios e ficava rubra em suas maças do rosto. Mas Miroku nunca tinha batido em ninguém por causa de seus comentários indesejados com relação à moça.

"Por ele há fome

o belo se come

Onde esse moço passa,

elas choram"

Inuyasha e Kagome não estavam no terraço, talvez estivessem presos no caos que se tornara o refeitório. Sango se sentou muda e envergonhada no chão e Miroku ao seu lado. Ele massageava a própria mão, fazendo cara de dor. Sango sorriu ao perceber isso, Miroku não era muito dado a brigas e agora tinha a mão dolorida por ter batido no menino. Ainda sem saber o que fazer , Sango pegou a mão dolorida do rapaz e a examinou.

-Não se preocupe... logo passa! Você ... –Dizia ela envergonhada. – Você... bateu bem forte, não é mesmo? –Disse não sendo capaz de esconder o sorriso.

Ele fez o mesmo.

-Porque?! –Foi a pergunta seguinte de Sango. Ela arregalou os olhos, quando o som de sua voz chegara a seus ouvidos. Não tinha intenção de perguntar aquilo, simplesmente deixara escapar.

Miroku recolheu sua mão e a encarou. Engoliu em seco antes de responde-la. Não sabia ao certo o que dizer.

- Não agüentei vê-lo dizer aquelas coisas de você. Perdi a cabeça e antes mesmo que tivesse percebido o que tinha feito, ele já estava no chão... – Miroku disse verdadeiramente.

Sango o olhou por alguns segundos sem saber o que dizer, então uma única palavra lhe veio a mente.

-Obrigada... –Disse ela com um sorriso de gratidão. –Obrigada por me defender... Eu...nunca o vi defender nenhuma menina...

Miroku sorriu e balançou a cabeça como se disse-se "de nada" e depois complementou.

-Ele estava sendo injusto! Não podia dizer aquelas coisas de você. Você não é como as outras... ele se equivocou muito se a comparou com as mulheres que ele esta acostumado a lidar. –Disse ele com simplicidade sorrindo para ela.

"_Será que é touro _

_e adora vermelho? _

_Onde esse moço passa, _

_elas choram"_

Não era aquele sorriso que era sua marca registrada, sua 'máscara'. Era um sorriso diferente, um sorriso de carinho.

Sango arregalou os olhos quando ouviu o que ele tinha dito e quando percebeu o sorriso que se formava em seus lábios.

-O que... o que disse? –Falou ela atônita. Não era possível... Miroku sabia que ela era diferente? Miroku não a via como ele via todas as outras meninas?

-Disse que ele se enganou se a comparou com as outras meninas! Você é muito mais especial que elas... –Disse ele deixando de olhá-la para olhar para o céu. –Vê as nuvens? São branquinhas e tem formas diferentes, mas são, em sua essência, todas iguais... Agora...veja a gaivota... –Dizia ele apontando um pássaro que voava na imensidão branca e azul. –Você é como ele... também é branca como as nuvens e se confunde com elas facilmente, se olharmos de forma desatenta... mas e muito deferente delas...

Sango estava surpresa, não sabia o que dizer a Miroku. Olhava os pássaros e as nuvens, mas sem 'percebê-los'. Piscou algumas vezes ao perceber que o pássaro a tinha enganado, se misturando as nuvens e sorriu. Tinha entendido o que Miroku lhe dissera. Estava certa... ele a conhecia tão bem e a tanto tempo...

Era ela quem não o conhecia, o tinha julgado mal. Imaginara que Miroku não percebia o quanto era diferente... 'valiosa'. Mas estava enganada...ele sempre soube! Sempre...

"_O belo e a sua ingratidão_

_Podre coração, pobre coração_

_tum tum tum tum _

_Démarrer d-ci"_

Miroku ainda olhava distraidamente para o pássaro que voava sozinho e nem percebeu que Sango ao seu lado tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Sango discretamente as enxugou com as costas das mãos e Miroku a encarou.

-Tudo bem? –Questionou ele sorrindo, aquele mesmo sorriso cheio de carinho e ternura.

Sango concordou com a cabeça. Uma grande vontade invadiu seu coração , queria toca-lo, queria beija-lo! Queria tê-lo ao seu lado mais que um simples amigo. Aproximou-se dele, apoiando-se em suas próprias mãos. Miroku a olhava confuso. Seus hálitos se misturavam em uma distância mínima e o nariz de Sango roçou de leve no nariz de Miroku , a fazendo fechar os olhos. Miroku alisou seu rosto levemente, observando tudo do rosto da amada. Era linda... em toda a sua essência! Suas mãos se encaminharam para a nuca da jovem e ele a puxou levemente para um beijo. Um primeiro de muitos outros beijos!

Sango se deixou ser conduzida pelas mãos de Miroku e pela vontade crescente em seu coração. Se inclinou , aproximando-se mais daquela boca, que a muito desejava tocar. Miroku puxou o prendedor de seu cabelos, soltando suas madeixas ao vento. A jovem lhe sorriu um pouco nervosa e inclinou o rosto. Ele sem demora , tomou para si os lábios carnudos e macios da colega...vizinha...amada! Ela entre- abriu os lábios , em um convite mudo ao rapaz , para que ele explorasse sua boca, e foi o que ele fez, sem demoras. Um primeiro beijo trocado entre ambos. Um beijo para ficar na memória.

"_Jandira, corre lá... Só para ver"_

Inuyasha e Kagome finalmente conseguiram chegar ao terraço. Ao abrirem à porta pararam estáticos com o que viram. Inuyasha tinha a boca aberta e Kagome um sorriso incrédulo. Em silêncio eles deram meia volta e fecharam a porta...seria melhor não atrapalharem os pombinhos!

Miroku por sua vez, estava extinto do restante do mundo. Beijar Sango era bom de mais! Era ela... era 'aquele' beijo o qual Inuyasha se referira tantas vezes! Era a boca de Sango que Miroku procurava inconscientemente em tantas outras meninas!

Depois de um bom tempo, se separaram buscando o ar que lhes faltava. Miroku a encarou com olhos carinhosos e Sango enrubesceu.

-Sabe... Tem uma coisa que eu concordo com aquele idiota... –Disse ele alisando o rosto rosado da amada e colando sua testa a dela.

-O que ?! –Quis saber Sango o encarando. Aquele menino só tinha dito besteiras, em que Miroku concordava com ele?!

-Você parece uma bonequinha quando fica envergonhada! –Respondeu ele com um sorriso de graça e roubando um beijo da desavisada Sango. – Uma bonequinha... A 'minha' bonequinha!

Ela lhe sorriu. Uma boneca... A boneca 'dele'...

"_Essa boneca tem manual?_

_Essa boneca tem manual?_

_Essa boneca tem manual?_

_Ai ai ai ai ai_

_Essa boneca tem manual , meu bem!"_

--Fim!!--

(1) - Senseii professor

Bom gente...espero que tenham gostado! XD


End file.
